Patins à roulettes
by Anja-chann
Summary: Où Kuroko apprends à Kagami à faire du patin à roulettes. Petit OS sans prétention commandé par une amie (dont je ne me souviens plus du pseudo sur ffnet, sorry...) Kaga/Kuro. pas d'inspiration pour le titre, je sais...


MàJ 06/2014 : juste pour vous dire : si vous venez à la Japan Expo (de 2014), sachez que j'y serai les 5 jours, donc si vous voulez me voir pour papoter ou quelque chose du genre, contactez-moi, ça me ferait très plaisir ^^

_...Non, je n'étais pas inspirée pour le titre... Petit OS à la demande d'une amie sur le couple Kaga/Kuro :D (c'est pas mon couple préféré, mais bon... pour une fois que quelqu'un me passe commande, je peux pas refuser xD )._

_Enjoy!_

**Patin à roulettes**

_by Anja-chann_

« -Essaie d'avancer doucement un pied après l'autre.

-Comme ça ? demanda Kagami en appliquant à la lettre ses indications.

-Oui, comme ça. Essaie de glisser un peu plus. Tu ne dois pas marcher avec tes patins, tu dois rouler. »

Kagami soupira, se demandant une fois de plus pourquoi il devait apprendre à faire du patin. Bien sûr, encore à cause du coach… Soit disant qu'il n'avait pas un bon équilibre, et qu'il devrait faire quelque chose pour l'améliorer, ce à quoi Kuroko avait répondu qu'il pouvait lui apprendre à faire du patin à roulettes. Il revoyait encore la scène.

« -Du patin à roulettes ? Je sais pas en faire, je te dis !

-Je peux t'apprendre, si tu veux.

-C'est réglé, alors ! Kuroko, tu vas apprendre à patiner à Kagami, avait annoncé Riko, tout sourire.

-Euh… c'est… d'accord… » marmonna Kagami, gêné.

Il n'avait jamais fait la moindre activité avec Kuroko, et était un peu anxieux à cette idée. Il espérait qu'il ne ferait pas de bourde, et que Kuroko ne cesse de le voir comme sa lumière. Il aimait que le plus petit l'admire. Il voulait le protéger, et être toujours là pour lui, alors s'il s'essayait à quelque chose où il n'était pas meilleur que Kuroko, ce dernier n'aurait plus besoin de lui. C'est ce qu'il craignait, mais pour l'équipe, pour gagner avec eux, il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir, même si pour cela, il devait se ridiculiser sur des patins à roulette.

Et c'est donc ainsi qu'en ce samedi après-midi, ils se retrouvèrent au parc, sous le soleil du printemps. Le vent frais rendait les promenades agréables, aussi de nombreuses familles étaient de sortie au parc. Kagami, patin dans les mains, arriva et chercha Kuroko du regard. Il y avait tellement d'enfants qui couraient et chahutaient qu'il n'arrivait pas à le trouver. Il était vraiment angoissé, et n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il était exténué...

« -Kagami-kun. »

Il se retourna en sursautant et baissa son regard vers Kuroko, qui le regardait de ses grands yeux bleus. Il frissonna. Ses yeux étaient magnifiques, tellement purs et limpides… Il s'assit dans l'herbe, enfila ses patins, et se releva, constatant que Kuroko les avait depuis le début. Il réussit à tenir debout. C'était un bon début, pas vrai ? Kuroko l'observa sans rien dire. Kagami avança un pied mais il ne pensait pas que cela roulait autant ! Il bascula en arrière et retomba sur le dos dans l'herbe. Allongé, il regarda Kuroko se pencher au-dessus de lui et lui sourire avec amusement. Kagami soupira, honteux, et se releva.

« -Donne-moi la main. Je vais t'aider. » lui dit Kuroko.

Kagami regardant un instant la petite main du passeur tendue vers lui, et, les joues rosies, l'attrapa maladroitement. Il avait tellement rêvé de le faire, mais dans d'autres circonstances.

« -Essaie d'avancer doucement un pied après l'autre.

-Comme ça ? demanda Kagami en appliquant à la lettre ses indications.

-Oui, comme ça. Essaie de glisser un peu plus. Tu ne dois pas marcher avec tes patins, tu dois rouler. »

Kagami hocha la tête, comprenant ce qu'il voulait dire. C'était plutôt facile, en fait, et assez agréable ! Il sentait le vent frais caresser son visage, et la main tiède de Kuroko serrer la sienne. Il était bien, et laissa un sourire éclairer son visage. Faire une activité qu'il aimait avec la personne qu'il aimait était enivrant.

« -Kagami-kun, ça tourne !

-Hein ? Wah ! Comment on tourne ?! »

Il eut la présence d'esprit de lâcher la main de Kuroko pour ne pas l'entrainer dans sa chute. Il prit un muret dans les jambes et tomba de l'autre côté.

« -Kagami-kun » ! s'écria Kuroko qui le rejoignit. « Tu vas bien ? »

Le roux grogna, la tête à l'envers.

« -Ca va, ça va… J'ai rien… »

Il se remit dans le bon sens et se massa les jambes. Il allait avoir des bleus…

« -Je suis désolé, j'aurais dû t'avertir.

-Non, c'est pas grave. Aide-moi à me relever. »

Ils reprirent leur route et, cette fois-ci, Kuroko lui apprit à tourner.

« -Tu vois, tu n'as qu'à tourner le haut de ton corps.

-Wow, trop fort… ! » s'émerveilla Kagami.

Ils croisèrent une bande de stupides gamins qui les regardait en se moquant, sûrement à cause de leurs deux mains liées. Kuroko sembla ne pas s'en apercevoir, mais Kagami, lui, rougit et resserra sa poigne sur la plus petite main. Il les oublia pourtant bien vite, nerveux qu'il était de sentir le vent sur son visage et la présence de son compagnon à ses côtés, tant et si bien qu'il ne faisait plus attention au monde qui les entourait.

« -Kagami-kun, j'ai oublié de t'apprendre à freiner… »

Le chemin pavé s'arrêtait soudainement et laissait place à une belle pelouse bien verte. Les patins à roulette ne roulant pas sur l'herbe, les deux jeunes hommes chutèrent. Kagami grogna un instant, puis ouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de Kuroko, sous lui. Il se redressa à quatre pattes en s'excusant maladroitement, mais ses excuses s'envolèrent, hypnotisé qu'il était par la beauté du bleuté.

« -Kagami-kun… » murmura-t-il en approchant lentement son visage de celui de Kagami.

Le roux se rendit alors compte que lui-aussi s'approchait de lui. Il se laissa faire et posa maladroitement ses lèvres sur celles douces et tendres de Kuroko. Ce dernier ferma les yeux et passa ses bras autour de son cou pour se coller contre lui. Kagami n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il en avait rêvé depuis qu'il l'avait remarqué, mais était loin d'imaginer qu'il était aussi délicieux et adorable. Il se décolla doucement mais ne s'éloigna pas de plus de quelques centimètres de lui. Il posa sa main sur sa joue pâle et la caressa avec tendresse, admirant le timide sourire de Kuroko.

« -Kagami-kun, tu es fort, mais tu n'as pas oublié d'être gentil. C'est pour ça que je t'aime. »

A ces mots prononcés avec tant de sincérité, Kagami rougit. Comment faisait-il pour dire des choses aussi gênantes ? D'un autre côté, c'est son air justement franc, naïf et innocent qui l'avait séduit. Il aimait la fragilité qui sortait de lui et donnait irrésistiblement envie de le protéger.

« -Hé, Kuroko. C'est pour ça que t'es pas avec Aomine ?

- ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai jamais été avec Aomine comme je suis avec toi maintenant.

-Ah bon ? Mais… quand on vous voit… et aussi quand t'en parles, on jurerait que… que vous sortiez ensemble avant… »

Kuroko émit un léger rire amusé.

« -Avec Aomine-kun ? Impossible… Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de lui !

-Ah bon…Mais alors, est-ce que je suis par hasard…

-Mon premier petit ami. »

Le visage de Kagami se colora d'un rouge vif. Ah, il était trop adorable lorsqu'il disait ce genre de choses… ! Kagami le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre lui.

« - ? Kagami-kun, ça ne va pas ?

-Au contraire, ça va super bien, idiot. »

Rassuré, bien qu'un peu incompréhensif, Kuroko lui rendit son étreinte.

« -Et pour le patin à roulette ?

-On verra ça demain, répondit Kagami en prenant son visage entre ses mains.

Il l'admira un instant et l'embrassa tendrement.

* * *

_Certes, ce n'est pas la meilleure de mes fanfics, mais bon, review quand-même? :)_

_A bientôt! (Surtout pour ceux qui aiment le Aka/Furi... huhu, mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^ )_


End file.
